


Johavi Good Times

by MosquitoParade



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Stuff, That's like, all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Some Johavi because I've been meaning to write this for forever, and I actually finished it before the month was up, good job, me.





	Johavi Good Times

Avi and Johan had partaken in numerous drunk flings with each other, however, this was the first one that they'd both remember, as they had finally admitted their feelings to each other, truly sober, and were now dating.

Avi pressed his smaller boyfriend up against the wall with his body, and sucked a hickey into Johan's neck, to which, the bard moaned, and ran his fingers through the guard's hair. "God... God.... Avi." Johan whined, his normally depressed voice slowly becoming the needy, drunken voice that Avi has learned to love intensely.

"Hmm~ What is it, Johan~?" He asked, purring lowly, smirking as he knew he'd gotten Johan's weak point, and instead, using his hand to slowly begin undressing his partner.

Johan's eyes lazily looked at him, "I fuckin love you." He murmered, and Avi smiled.

"Where'd you like to be?" Asked Avi, gently kissing Johan's chest as he peeling away the bard garbs.

"The floor."

Avi gave Johan a look, "Are you sure?" There was a nod from Johan, and they pressed their lips to each other's in a soft kiss. "Okay, babe, anything you want."

Avi did his best to not just fall to the ground, instead, he first checked to lock the front door, then he used an arm to support Johan, as he gently laid Johan on the carpeted floor, he finished pulling down the half elf's pants, and leaned up to gently kiss his boyfriend's lips, before undressing.

"Okay, are you ready?" Avi asked, now fully nude, and a small whisper of, 'Hot damn', caught his attention. He chuckled, "You're just as handsome." The human smiled, and lifted up one of Johan's legs, kissing his calf, to which the half elf had to prevent himself from whipping his leg down, and hurting Avi, instead, he made a small whimper.

Avi laughed softly, and placed Johan's leg over his shoulder, the half elf's small frame beginning to shake a small bit as he anticipated what Avi would do next, to which, the human lowered his head to begin licking the bard's dick. "Ahh... Avi... don't..." Johan whined, as Avi took all of his cock into his mouth, sucking. The half elf bard's legs wrapped around Avi's head, something that was Avi's kink, as Johan had learned after a particular drunk night.

"Aviiii!" Johan shouted suddenly, which would have scared Avi, if this hadn't been something that Johan normally did when he was close to orgasim, "AAAAVVIII!" Johan hollered, his hands no longer knowing what to do, he grabbed at the carpet, and dug his bitten down nails into it. However, Avi smiled to himself, as he continued to disregard the shouts, and bring his beautiful half elf boyfriend to his orgasim.

Johan always screeches as he reaches his orgasim, it was just a part of having sex with him. Avi's neighbors were never happy about it, but it was something that Avi loved to hear, because it meant he did a good job. The human got a mouthful of Johan's cum, and swallowed, looking up at the absolute mess his boyfreind has become.

"Hello, handsome, can I get your number?" Avi asked, leaning over the half elf's seemingly motionless body. Johan looked utterly distraught, as he always did when Avi gave him a blow job.

But slowly the smile that Avi loved, appeared on Johan's face.


End file.
